


This is just some random thing that ocurred to me as I drew them ok, so short I don't even know if it should have a name

by kitsunematsuri



Series: Random stuff [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute idiots, extremely shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunematsuri/pseuds/kitsunematsuri
Summary: Hisagi sees something really sweet and tries to do the same.





	This is just some random thing that ocurred to me as I drew them ok, so short I don't even know if it should have a name

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking love ginhitsu and hisakira
> 
> shoutout to my dear Rosa for making me draw them

Working with squads 3 and 10 is hard on Hisagi. Even more when his captain gets influenced by a certain lieutenant to 'help her', and flees the office while leaving him and Kira with the 'sweet couple.'

Hisagi sighs and looks at Ichimaru, who is taking a rest with Hitsugaya. He sees the younger captain, who seems to have forgotten they weren't alone, brush the hair off the fox-faced's face and smile tenderly at it. The 9th lieutenant looks down, then at his fellow lieutenant.

—Hey, Kira.

—What is it, Hisagi-sa- ? —Kira gets cut off by a bruised yet interestingly soft hand caressing his cheek, moving the hair out of his face.

Hisagi blushes softly and seems amazed.

—Woah, you have such a pretty face... —He mumbles, and the blonde's face goes completely red.

They both hear a whistle, —ye're so bold, Shuuhei! —Ichimaru "compliments" from the sofa, smiling like he just caught them redhanded, and he did. Hitsugaya just signs a thumbs up at him, as if saying 'nice!'

Hisagi feels like he just lost some dignity in the eyes of the two captains. (Which, is completely the opposite, Hitsugaya admires the boldness while Ichimaru thinks it's cute.)


End file.
